Stockholm Syndrome
by TamakiStalksHaruhi
Summary: C'est comme son nom l'indique ! (Sauf changement d'idées) LucyxMidnight. (Toujours sauf changement) Rating T pour l'instant mais peut aussi changer. Comme le nombre de personnages est limité à quatre dans les indications, j'inclus la team Natsu ici !
1. L'enlèvement

**Ben c'est encore moi, auteur L. Juste une petite idée de fic que j'ai eue l'année dernière, j'espère que ça plaira. Bonne lecture !**

~/\/\~FT~/\/\~

La ville était illuminée ce soir là. Tout Magnoria se trouvait en effervescence. Et quelque part à l'écart des lumières et de la bonne ambiance, caché à l'ombre des arbres se trouvait quelqu'un. Tel un fauve il observait sa proie, tapi dans l'obscurité, attendant le moment propice pour bondir de sa cachette. Il allait leur faire payer sa défaite. Et à elle il lui réservait un sort spécial...

Ses lèvres s' étirèrent en un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon et il s' enfonça d'avantage dans les ténèbres, attendant patiemment que sa victime vienne se perdre dans ses filets - et cette fois elle ne lui échapperait pas.

~Dans la ville ~

Lucy ferma la porte de chez elle, exténuée. A cause de cette fête la guilde avait été très bruyante aujourd'hui. Enfin plus que de coutume. Et pour ne rien changer, Natsu et Grey s'étaient battus toute la journée en détruisant la majorité des objets se trouvant sur leur passage, puis quelque chose avait malencontreusement fini par arriver dans le fraisier d'Erza qui s'était alors jointe au combat et cela avait évidemment fini par contaminer tout Fairy Tail. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas nier avoir passé un bon moment en compagnie de ses camarades. Et pour rien au monde, elle n'échangerai sa vie contre une autre. Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

Je t'attendais. Lucy Heartfilia.

La mage sursauta et se retourna lentement pour faire face à la pénombre de son appartement.

Qui est là ? lança-t elle d'une voix mal assurée. Montrez - vous!

L'ombre s' avança alors lentement révélant son identité. Lucy se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle reconnu l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Midnight...

\- Surprise? Tu devrais faire plus attention à la sécurité de ta maison. N'importe qui pourrait entrer tu sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, bredouilla t-elle, choquée.

\- Je m'ennuyais, tout seul. Alors j'ai décidé de te rendre une petite visite. Mais visiblement ça ne te plaît pas... fit-il faussement déçu avant d'ajouter:

\- Mais j'avoue que ma visite n'était pas désintéressée.

\- Et quel est ton but?

Lucy était maintenant le dos contre la porte, sa main sur la poignée.

Les lèvres noires du jeune homme s' étirèrent en un sourire malsain. Lentement il s' approcha de la constellationniste et lui murmura à l'oreille : Tu vas venir avec moi. De gré ou de force. Avant de disparaître avec elle.

Le lendemain, la guilde était animée comme à son habitude : Natsu était occupé à se battre avec Grey qui se déshabillait, pour envoyer quelque chose dans le fraisier d'Erza, qui se "joignit" au combat pour calmer les deux idiots, Juvia admirait son Gray-sama à une distance respectable, Lévy lisait un livre quelconque, Kana vidait un énième tonneau de bière en compagnie de Makao et Wakaba, Gajeel était assis à une table et mangeait divers aciers, métaux et clous (pour votre santé mangez équilibré, au moins cinq fruits et légumes par jour.) Elfman se joignait au combat cité un peu plus haut et Mirajane se réjouissait de cette ambiance "conviviale". Bref tout était normal à Fairy Tail. Tout ? Non. Quelque part dans Fiore, une jeune femme résistait encore et toujours à son ravisseur. Du moins avant d'avoir été privée de ses clés et de s' être faite chloroformée pour que ledit ravisseur puisse réfléchir dans le silence.

\- Qu'est - ce que tu comptes faire maintenant?

Demanda Cobra appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Midnight ne bougea pas et ne prit pas non plus la peine de répondre.

-Au moins c'est clair... Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux?

Mais Midnight ne répondit pas non plus cette fois.

\- D'accord... Préviens moi quand t'auras un plan, fit Cobra en sortant de la pièce.

~De retour à Fairy Tail~

Il était dans les environs de seize heures lorsque la guilde commença à se vider. Les membres de la Team Natsu se mirent en route pour aller voir Lucy. Ils étaient inquiets pour leur camarade, car personne ne l'avait vue de la journée. Quand ils arrivèrent chez elle, ils purent entrer comme à leur habitude. Mais la maison était vide. Pas un seul bruit n'était audible. Tandis que Grey et Erza la cherchaient un peu partout, Natsu et Wendy percevaient quelque chose d'anormal. Et pour cause, l'odeur de Lucy avait quasiment disparu de l'habitat.

\- Lucy n'est pas là, fit Natsu.

\- Peut être qu'elle est tout simplement allée faire des courses, suggéra Grey.

\- Non, répondit Natsu. Elle est partie depuis plus longtemps que ça. Son odeur à presque disparu d'ici.

\- Ou alors elle est partie faire une mission en solo tôt ce matin ?

Mais Natsu secoua la tête :

\- Sa trace serait plus fraîche dans ce cas. Et on l'aurait vue à la guilde ou bien Mirajane nous l'aurait dit. Elle est partie depuis au moins hier soir.

\- Mais hier soir elle était avec nous... fit Wendy.

\- Et après elle est rentrée chez elle, ajouta Erza.

\- Il y a une autre odeur... Elle est beaucoup plus faible mais je la sent. Ça veut dire que Lucy n'était pas toute seule.

\- Vous pensez que...

\- Elle aurait été enlevée ? Mais qui...

\- J'en sais rien mais j'aime pas ça.

\- En premier lieu, il faut retourner à la guilde, interrompit Erza. Nous pourrons peut être y trouver des informations précieuses.

Et ainsi fut fait.

~À l'autre bout de Fiore~

Un sourire apparut sur le visage pâle de Midnight. Il avait absolument tout prévu.

\- À l'heure qu'il est, tes petits camarades on sûrement compris ce qu'il se passe, fit il a l'adresse de la jeune femme endormie avant de quitter la pièce. Il allait enfin pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance. C'était tellement jouissif. Plus rien ne s'opposait à lui désormais. Enfin... J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps ... Et il est à la portée de ma main... Père... J'accomplirai votre volonté et j'écraserai Fairy Tail.

~/\/\~FT~/\/\~

 **Bon ben voilà pour le premier chapitre. Vous connaissez la chanson je crois :**

 **Reviews please :3 ~**


	2. MESAGE IMPORTANT !

**/!\ PRIÈRE DE NE PAS CRIER /!\**

 **Coucou, c'est moi, je suis encore vivante ! :D**

 **Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous demander de patienter encore un peu pour un deuxième chapitre. J'avais quelque peu oublié mon histoire (*pars se planquer derrière son armoire de la WH'*) et ce n'est que il y a quelques jours, en revoyant tout mon google drive parce que je savais pas quoi écrire, que je me suis souvenue de cette fic.**

 **Je voudrais aussi vous demander, ô chers lecteurs et lectrices qui ont eu la bonté de mettre mon histoire dans leur favoris et de me laisser une review (*enlève son costume du XVIII siècle*), de bien vouloir patienter un peu.** **Car ça y est (oui, ENFIN, je sais) je me suis enfin remise à l'écriture de la suite en l'attaquant par la face nord.**

 **Tout ça pour dire : Encore quelques jours, et je pense que j'aurai pu produire quelque chose d'assez potable pour être appelé suite.** **Alors s'il-vous-plaît encore un peu de patience ! Juste un peu, promis ! J'en ai plus pour très longtemps, c'est promis !** ***se prosterne aux pieds de la foule enragée***

 **Near: C'est pathétique...**

 **Mello: *croque dans une tablette de chocolat* En même temps, vu le niveau, on peut pas espérer grand chose...**

 **Matt: *En mode don't give a f**k* Allez Rayman, défonce-moi cette p***n de porte... OUAIS !**

 **Le reste des personnages : *Strictement rien à faire.***

 **A bientôt, promisjurécraché !**

 ***S'agenouille devant le crucifix de Dracula.***


	3. Chapitre 2

**Alors, ce chapitre est super court je sais, mais c'est parce que j'avais dit une semaine et qu'il s'en est passé... *compte sur ses doigts* deux ? trois en plus ? Mais je vous jure que j'ai plein de bonnes excuses ! Je les ai même bossées pendant des heures ! Mais c'est bon quoi, vous allez pas continuer à me faire la geule, il est là maintenant votre chapitre ! Vous allez pas non plus me faire un arrêté parce que j'ai pas pu écrire autrement si ! Si ? Ah bon, tant pis alors... *cours dans la Wammy's House pour faire ses malles*** **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2.**

-Quand même, je me demande bien qui aurait un intérêt à enlever Lucy sans Rien demander en retour, fit Wendy. Après tout, son père est mort maintenant, elle n'a donc plus de fortune…

-En tous cas, peu importe de qui il s'agit, je vais le retrouver et lui faire sa fête à cet enfoiré ! S'exclama Natsu en invoquant sa magie.

-C'est tout toi ça Natsu, toujours dans la dentelle, se désola Happy.

-Attendons un peu avant de nous lancer sur de fausses pistes, raisonna Erza. Nous ne sommes mêmes pas sûrs qu'elle ait bien été enlevée… Elle est peut-être juste partie de son plein grès, pour se prendre des vacances ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Mais pourquoi elle partirait sans nous prévenir ? Demanda Grey. Nous sommes une équipe non ?

-Elle n'en a peut-être pas eu le temps… Vous connaissez Lucy, elle est toujours en retard quand il s'agit de prendre un train. Alors avec la fête des cerisiers en plus...

-Et qu'est que tu fais de l'odeur dans son appartement ? Rappela Natsu.

-Peut-être qu'elle avait juste un rendez-vous vous avec un ami en dehors de Fairy Tail ? Quelqu'un d'une autre guilde par exemple… Attendons de voir. Si dans trois jours nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, nous pourrons commencer à nous inquiéter.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle perçut fut un mal de tête lancinant. Elle voulut porter sa main à sa tête mais s'aperçut que quelque chose la gênait. Elle leva alors son poignet devant ses yeux pour voir qu'on lui avait mit une entrave. Magique en plus à en juger par son état de fatigue. Lucy se redressa et remarqua qu'on lui avait enchaîné les deux poignets. Et on lui avait également retiré ses chaussures. Faute de savoir où elle se trouvait, elle entreprit l'observation du lieu. C'était une chambre austère, de taille plutôt moyenne, dans les tons bruns, meublée parcimonieusement et pourvue d'une seule fenêtre. Il y en avait en tout et pour tout dans la pièce, un lit, un table de chevet, une chaise, une armoire, une commode, et un miroir au mur. Tout était en bois. "Voilà qui ferait un bon décor pour mon roman" se dit Lucy. "Une minute ! Si mes entraves sont magiques, est-ce que ça voudrait aussi dire qu'on m'aurait enlevé mes clés... ?!" Son premier réflexe fut donc de tâter sa ceinture. Effectivement, ses clés manquaient à l'appel, ainsi que son fleuve étoilé. "Je parie que la fenêtre est verouillée aussi." Elle tendit le bras pour vérifier son hypothèse, et la fenêtre était bel et bien impossible à ouvrir. "Il a vraiment pensé à tout." Songea sombrement Lucy en se rappelant les dernières choses qui lui étaient arrivées avant d'être - selon ses supposition - chloroformée puis enchaînée ici. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle remarqua également qu'un plateau au contenu encore fumant avait été déposé sur la table de chevet. Le but était donc juste d'attirer Fairy Tail ici, sans aucune intention de la blesser. Malgré la situation, Lucy en éprouva un léger soulagement. Au moins, elle ne risquait rien pendant un certain temps. Si, la seule chose qu'elle risquait était de mourir d'ennui si elle était coincée ici pour une durée indéterminée sans rien, même pas une plume et un parchemin, pour s'occuper. Car, au vu de la pièce, elle avait vite fait de compter les lattes du plancher, les échardes des meubles et les feuilles qui n'arrêtaient pas d'être arrachées aux arbres qu'elle devinait à travers la fenêtre. Elle soupira et se rallongea. Le mieux était encore de se rendormir jusqu'à ce que ses camarades viennent la chercher. "Enfin, j'espère qu'ils viendront rapidement…"

-Natsu… On devrait peut-être aller travailler, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Demanda Happy après deux heures d'attente.

-Mhpf…

-Allez s'il-te-plaît…

-Pas envie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, c'est pas pareil sans Lucy.

-Allez Natsu, rien qu'une petite mission, s'il-te-plaît… rien que nous deux, comme avant…

-Pas envie je te dis.

-S'il-te-plaît…

-Si t'as tant envie que ça d'aller bosser, vas voir Carla et Wendy. Moi je veux pas.

-Tu sais, Erza a dit que nous devions attendre trois jours… Alors ça sert à rien de s'inquiéter maintenant…

-C'est pas ça.

-Quoi alors ?

-C'est cette odeur dans l'appartement de Lucy… Je la reconnais mais j'arrive plus à me souvenir à qui elle est…

-Hé Natsu !

-Quoi ?

-Fini de te légumer, on part ! Prévint Grey.

-Pas envie.

-C'est pas grave, tu viens quand même !

-Mais je veux pas !

-Peu importe, ça te fera du bien, raisonna Erza. Allez viens, le train part dans quinze minutes, fit-elle en traînant Natsu derrière elle par son écharpe.

-Hé mais non, attends !

-Désolé Natsu, tu vas quand même devoir travailler, fit Happy en suivant le groupe avec joie.

-Mais je veux paseuh !

 ***Répondeur de L*: Auteur L s'est actuellement exilée dans un coin du globe - par crainte elle n'a pas voulu dire ou - mais n'ayez pas peur, elle vous répondra dès son retour ! Vous pouvez laisser vos messages après le bip sonore. *biip***


	4. ENCORE UN MESSAGE IMPORTANT !

**_/!\ Ne pas crier S.V.P ! /!\_**

 **Cette fois, c'est juste pour dire que l'inspiration m'a clairement plaquée et que malgré tous mes bouquets de roses et mes techniques de séduction à la Kaname Kuran, elle veut toujours pas revenir, donc j'ai pas d'idées pour le chapitre trois, donc si quelqu'un à des idées, je suis mais alors, cent fois preneuse. Alors si quelqu'un à des idées à me soumettre, (je sais, y'à répétition) il peut le faire par MP ou par review, d'accord ? ALORS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, AIDEZ-MOI TT !**

 **Messagerie de L : Auteur L est toujours dans un coin du monde dont tous ignorent l'existence, mais nous lui ferons suivre tous vos messages ! A plus !**


	5. Chapitre 3

**Coucou, c'est moi, après une longue attente, voilà enfin le chapitre trois ! Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

Chapitre 3.

Le petit groupe arriva à la gare à l'heure (pour une fois), mais à cause d'un changement de quai soudain, quai qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant la gare étant en pleins travaux d'agrandissement, ils arrivèrent quand même dans le train juste avant la fermeture des portes.

-Comment se fait-il que les travaux de la gare avancent aussi vite ? Demanda Wendy.

-Comme le tourisme augmente rapidement, les ouvriers engagés sont des mages pour que les travaux puissent avancer plus vite, répondit Erza en partant à la recherche de places libres.

Ce qui ne fut pas difficile à trouver, étant donné l'heure et la destination du train (Denish*).

-Alors, on va ou ? Questionna Happy.

-A Denish, répondit Grey.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas ?

-Notre mission est de démanteler un gang qui sévit dans la région depuis un moment et de les empêcher de recommencer, fit Erza en croisant les jambes.

-Ça c'est une mission pour nous, pas vrai Natsu ? S'exclama Happy.

-Bleurgh… trop… mal… au cœur…, parvint à articuler un Natsu liquéfié.

-Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu avais le mal des transports…

-Franchement, tu me fais pitié, dit Grey.

-Je suis désolée Natsu, mais si on utilise trop le sort de Troya, il devient inefficace, s'excusa Wendy.

-Essaye de tenir, l'encouragea Happy.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, proposa Erza.

Elle se leva et abattit sans pitié son poing en armure sur la tête du pauvre Natsu. Il se transforma immédiatement en mollusque. (Même si le coup de poing d'Erza n'avait pas du détruire grand-chose dans la tête de Natsu, vu qu'il n'y avait rien à détruire…). (A/N : Je prends vraiment Natsu et Grey pour deux gros crétins moi… J'arrête avec les parenthèses -_-'). Erza se rassit, et à part un silence mal à l'aise au début, le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Si l'on met à part les trois arrêts de respectivement trois heures, une heure et demie et trois quarts d'heure - à cause de travaux sur la ligne - les bandits qui profitèrent du deuxième arrêt pour s'introduire dans le wagon dans l'espoir de pouvoir voler quelque chose, Natsu qui faillit enflammer de joie le wagon au premier arrêt, faillit le détruire partiellement avec Erza et Grey et en arracher le toit au deuxième arrêt et passa le troisième arrêt à se plaindre de la longueur du voyage et à se disputer avec Grey. Sans compter qu'Erza dut ré-assomer Natsu à chaque fois que le train repartait. Mais à part, ces quelques petits accidents de parcours, le voyage se passa sans accroc majeur et fut très agréable pour tous les passagers. Cela pût être constaté chez une grosse dame fort sympathique qui râlait sur le manque de savoir vivre des jeunes d'aujourd'hui et des ouvriers sur la ligne qui ne pouvaient pas faire correctement leur travail - Cinq heures et quart de retard, vous rendez-vous compte ?! - en tirant son petit garçon par la main. Et Natsu re-faillit cramer le train entier en descendant tellement il était content de ne plus avoir à supporter ces engins sortis tout droit des flammes de l'enfer et existant uniquement pour torturer les malheureux chasseurs de dragons sans défense comme lui. Et Erza le ré-assomma, mais cette fois-ci rien que pour avoir la paix et éviter les dégâts alors que la mission n'avait même pas commencé.

-Et donc, on doit aller où maintenant ? Fit Grey.

-Chez un certain monsieur… Nakamura, répondit Erza en relisant l'affiche.

-Et on le trouve où ce Nakamura?

-Un peu en périphérie de la ville, dans les montagnes.

-Allons-y alors.

-Denish, ce n'est pas la ville où habitait Gajeel avant de rejoindre Phantom Lord ? Demanda Wendy lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le bar miteux de la ville où une poignée d'ivrognes cuvaient.

-Si, dit Grey. Il avait même été mêlé à une affaire pas très nette**.

-En tout cas, on peut dire que cet endroit est sinistre, commenta Carla.

-C'est avant tout une ville de criminels où reigne le vice , il ne faut pas l'oublier, rappela Erza.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers la ville déserte sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la maison (grande villa) de Nakamura Alberto***.

-Sacré baraque, pour être perdue au milieu des montagnes, commenta Grey admiratif.

Loin de se laisser impressionner, Erza s'avança vers la porte et sonna. Les vibrations dégagées par la cloche causèrent un séisme qui fit s'étaler tout le monde par terre - à part Erza bien entendu, et Natsu, puisqu'il était déjà assommé. Ce fut un vieil homme de petite taille qui leur ouvrit :

-Oui qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il de façon sèche et désagréable.

-Monsieur Nakamura ?

-Vous êtes qui vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Nous sommes les mages de Fairy Tail. Nous venons pour la requête.

-Ah, c'est vous ? Vous savez de puis combien de temps je vous attends ?

-Excusez-nous, nous…

-Six heures ! S'exclama le vieil homme en brandissant sa montre à gousset. Je vous attends depuis six heures !

-Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser, fit Erza en s'inclinant.

-Oui, nous avons eu des problèmes sur la ligne et…, commença Wendy.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas, coupa Nakamura. Allez, entrez, pour qu'on puisse enfin commencer ce travail. Entrez je vous dis !

Le groupe ne se fit pas prier et se précipita à l'intérieur de la villa. "Quel vieux grincheux" fut la pensée de tout le monde.

-Eh bien, ne restez pas plantés là, avancez ! On a perdu assez de temps comme ça ! Vous êtes venus pour travailler, oui ou non ?

Personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche et ils se contentèrent de suivre prudemment le comte.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna le vieil homme aigri. Et dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas toute ma soirée non plus !

Chacun obtempéra et se tint le dos droit (Sauf Natsu qui était étalé sur la moquette, évidemment).

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre ami ? Il est bizarre.

-Veuillez l'excuser, je vais y remédier immédiatement, dit Erza.

Elle se leva et attrapa Natsu par le col. Puis elle abattit sans pitié son poing sur la tête du pauvre Natsu une énième fois en criant :

-Réveille-toi Natsu !

Et croyez-le ou non, mais cela fonctionna, et Natsu recouvrit l'usage de toute ses fonctions -moins le cerveau qui n'était quasiment jamais en activité chez lui.

-Fais attention Erza, implora Wendy. Si tu continues comme ça, la boîte crânienne de Natsu risque de ne pas résister.

-Entre nous, il n'y a pas grand-chose de fragile là-dedans, se moqua Happy.

-Là je suis d'accord avec toi Happy, acquiesça Grey.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Natsu.

-Ahem, s'impatienta Nakamura en lissant sa moustache.

-Excusez-nous monsieur, s'inclina Erza. Que devons-nous faire ?

-Comme j'étais sur le point de vous le dire, il y a depuis quelque temps des malfaiteurs qui sévissent dans la ville. Ils terrorisent les habitants, vendent des arts téfacts illicites, et s'adonnent à des activités plus où moins douteuses, comme la fabrication de drogues. Votre mission est de les trouver et de les arrêter. Si vous réussissez, votre récompense sera de cent-dix milles joyaux. Mais si vous échouez… VOUSN'AUREZPASUNSEULMINUSCULEJOYAUEST-CEQUEC'ESTCLAIR ?!

-O-o-oui monsieur !

-Bien. À présent, dépêchez-vous de faire votre travail !

-Bien monsieur.

Ils s'inclinèrent et sortirent.

-Ça me plaît bien ce boulot. En gros, tout ce qu'on à a faire, c'est de les trouver et de leur éclater la tronche, résuma Natsu en invoquant sa magie du feu.

-Oui mais essaye de ne pas tout détruire cette fois-ci, répondit Grey.

-Tu peux parler, t'en démolis au moins autant que moi à chaque fois.

-Ah ouais ? Tu veux que je te cite toutes les fois où tu as détruit des villages en entier à toi tout seul ?

-Tu veux te battre ? Vas-y, je t'attends.

-Non merci, j'ai pas envie de me fatiguer avec un abruti comme toi.

-T'as dit quoi là ? Tu m'insultes en plus ?!

-T'as très bien entendu, tronche de feu-follet.

-Tu t'es pas regardé, l'exhibitionniste !

-Tu cherches la bagarre hein ?!

-J'te signale que c'est toi qu'a commencé !

-On se calme ! Intervint Erza en prenant son air le plus meurtrier. N'oubliez pas pourquoi nous sommes là.

-Excuses-nous Erza, dirent-ils en même temps.

-En premier lieu, vu l'heure, je pense que l'on devrait aller se prendre une chambre à l'hôtel. Nous commencerons la mission demain matin, à la première heure.

* * *

 _*Denish : Ville d'origine de Gajeel. Elle n'apparaît que dans le spin-off Fairy Tail Gaiden - Road Knight._

 _** Affaire relatée uniquement dans Fairy Tail Gaiden - Road Knight. Pour plus d'informations sur Denish et ce à quoi Grey fait allusion, il faut lire le spin-off (18 chapitres de 11 pages) :_

 _(En_ _ **français**_ _): .co/lecture-en-ligne/Fairy_Tail/000_Road_Knight_

 _(En_ _ **anglais**_ _): .me/manga/fairy_tail_gaiden_road_knight/_

 _manga/fairy_tail_gaiden_road_knight/_

 _ou bien consulter ces pages (Fairy Tail wikia) (En français):_

 _wiki/Denish_

 _wiki/Spécial:Recherche?search=Denish+ &fulltext=Search&ns0=1&ns14=1#_

 _wiki/Spécial:Recherche?search=Road+knight+ &fulltext=Search_

 _***Celui-là, pas besoin de le chercher je-ne-sais-où, il est à moi. Son micro-manoir aussi._

* * *

 **Messagerie de L :** ** _Auteur L se cache toujours et refuse toujours de nous indiquer sa location mais nous à laissé des coordonnées pour la contacter et vous prie de quand même continuer à bien vouloir lui laisser des reviews (de préférence constructives). Elle vous en sera infiniment reconnaissante._**

 ** _A +_**


	6. Chapitre 4

**Bon, ben, après... je sais plus combien de temps, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre! Je suis désolée de pas avoir updaté plus tôt, mais j'vous jure, j'ais plein de super bonnes raisons !**

 **1\. J'ai eu une vie privée plutot occupée (mis à part tous les animes que je me suis enfilée, je conseille _Another_ au passage)**

 **2\. J'ai eu trois tonnes de boulot à l'école.**

 **3\. J'ai eu de sérieux problèmes dans ma relation avec l'inspiration, elle a passé son temps à me plaquer et à revenir vers moi, la garce...**

 **Mais maintenant c'est enfin réglé, et j'ai pu terminer mon chapitre. Alors bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Par chance, l'unique hôtel de la ville était assez bien entretenu. C'était même le seul endroit de la ville qui n'avait pas l'air trop austère. Mais comme il se situait à Denish, les clients étaient une denrée rare, ce qui avait pour conséquence que le prix d'une seule chambre simple pour une nuit n'était pas vraiment bon marché.

-Alors, voici la répartition des chambres, annonça Erza après avoir négocié de façon _civilisée_ avec le groom à la réception. (Non non, Erza n'avait pas du tout menacé le pauvre homme, maintenant terrorisé, avec son armure du purgatoire.) Wendy, Carla, et moi, dans une chambre. Happy, Natsu, et Grey dans la chambre d'en face. Et si jamais j'entends le moindre signe de bagarre, j'échange immédiatement ma place avec Natsu. C'est clair ?

-Oui madame !

-Pourquoi avec moi et pas lui ?

-C'est comme ça, ne discute pas.

Natsu fit la tête, mais se tut et obéit aux ordres d'Erza. Car la volonté d'Erza finissait souvent par devenir la loi, et le devenait toujours si l'on tenait à la vie. Son pouvoir était absolu et incontesté (sauf par Mirajane) depuis son arrivée à Fairy Tail .

Une fois dans leur chambre, Natsu s'exclama :

-Vivement demain ! Plus vite on aura mit une raclée à ces bandits, plus vite on pourra retrouver les ordures qui ont enlevé Lucy et les dégommer !

-Calme-toi la salamandre. Faut déjà qu'on soit à demain.

-Je m'enflamme !

-Et moi je fatigue. Bonne nuit, fit Grey en se mettant au lit. Et t'avise pas de sortir en douce, ou Erza le saura !

-T'inquiètes, je suis au courant.

-Ça t'empêche pas de faire de belles conneries dès que tu peux !

À la grande surprise de Grey, Natsu ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de s'asseoir (se laisser tomber) sur le lit en croisant les bras et de faire la tête.

-Ben quoi ? Tu réponds pas ?

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Lucy. Le reste, je m'en fiche pas mal.

-On est tous inquiets pour elle. Mais tant qu'on a aucun indice, ça sert à rien de foncer dans le tas et faire n'importe quoi. Ça nous aidera pas à la retrouver plus vite.

Grey marqua une pause avant de continuer :

-Alors t'avises surtout pas de faire n'importe quoi !

-Ouais ouais, ça va, j'ai compris, pas la peine de me le répéter…

-Bonne nuit alors, salua le mage de glace en fermant les yeux.

-Ouais, c'est ça, bonne nuit, répondit Natsu d'un ton râleur.

~FT~

Le lendemain matin, Erza vint réveiller tout le monde à six heures et demie avec un grand "l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !" avant d'ordonner un rassemblement dans le petit salon de l'hôtel. Elle commença par leur exposer sa stratégie d'attaque en détail (stratégie qu'elle avait passé la nuit à élaborer) avant d'expliquer leur rôle précis à chacun et de répéter à Wendy que cette dernière pouvait participer sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Après une heure et demie de briefing sur comment surprendre les bandits avec la plus grande efficacité possible, Erza les autorisa enfin à prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité, mais en précisant qu'ils avaient tous intérêt à se trouver devant les portes de l'hôtel dans une demi-heure.

-Bien, vous êtes tous prêts ? Demanda Erza dès que la petite troupe se fut rassemblée à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Avant d'y aller, récapitulons tous nos positions respectives. Wendy, tu seras ?

-Je dois m'arranger pour trouver l'un des malfrats que nous recherchons, et l'amener à me conduire à leur cachette. Mais rassure-moi Erza, c'est bien sans danger au moins ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Wendy, j'ai passé la nuit à élaborer ce plan, il ne contient aucune faille…

-T'as les yeux qui brillent, ça fait peur…

Dès qu'elle fut retournée à la normale, Erza enchaîna :

-Grey, tu seras ?

-Je suivrais discrètement Wendy tout en me préparant à intervenir en cas de problème. Quand nous aurons trouvé leur planque, j' enverrais Happy vous communiquer leur position à toi et Natsu.

-Et toi, Natsu ?

-Moi j'arriverais dans la direction opposée à la tienne de façon à les prendre en sandwich pour leur éclater la tronche.

-Exactement, confirma Erza. Des questions ?

-On est vraiment obligés de suivre un plan aussi détaillé ? Ça ne serait pas plus simple de juste les surprendre dans leur planque avant de les rétamer ? demanda Grey.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon plan va marcher à la perfection… Pas un seul détail ne m'as échappé…

-D'accord, mais tu réponds pas à la question…

-Assez bavardé, en route ! s'exclama Erza, coupant court aux éventuelles protestations de tout le monde.  
Wendy et Carla se regardèrent en haussant les épaules avant de commencer à arpenter Denish à la recherche d'un bandit ou deux qui auraient la gentillesse de les amener à leur quartier général.

~FT~

Après avoir tourné en rond pendant une demi-heure, Wendy se cogna contre un tas qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Ce dernier poussa un grognement et la pauvre fillette se retrouva nez à nez avec deux montagnes de muscles à l'air pas franchement dégourdi.

-C'est quoi ça ? fit le deuxième géant.

-Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches, gamine ?

-Tu sais où tu te trouves au moins?

-J-j-je suis vraiment d-désolée…

-Ça va pour cette fois. Aller, circule.

-Et qu'on ne te revoie plus traîner par ici !

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Chuchota Carla. Demande leur s'ils savent quelque chose !

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Attendez ! Cria Wendy en leur courant après.

-Hein ? Fit l'un des deux en se retournant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

-Vous savez où je peux trouver C.J Ralph ? demanda Wendy en prenant son air le plus innocent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-Et d'abord, t'es qui toi, pour appeler le patron par son nom ?

-Eh bien en fait, c'est que…, commença Wendy.

Elle marqua une pause avant de fondre en larmes et de reprendre.

-Je suis vraiment désolée… J'étais domestique chez monsieur Nakamura, pleurnicha-t elle. Mais il était toujours méchant avec moi… Alors j'ai préféré m'enfuir… Et on m'a dit que je trouverais un nouveau travail en allant voir Monsieur Ralph… S'il vous plaît laissez-moi le voir, je n'ai nulle part où aller…

-Ah bon, ben heu… Laisse nous voir…, fit montagne de muscles numéro un en se tournant vers son collègue.

Les deux malfrats commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, en jetant de temps à autre un œil à Wendy qui pleurait encore. Après délibération, les deux affreux se retournèrent vers Wendy pour annoncer leur verdict.

-Bon c'est d'accord, on veut bien t'emmener voir le chef…, commença géant numéro un.

-Mais à la moindre entourloupe on te bute, termina crasseux numéro deux.

-Euh, t'y vas peut-être un peu fort là… C'est qu'une gamine…

-Gamine ou pas, si elle va tout raconter on est foutus. Pas de traitement de faveur, annonça montagne de muscles numéro deux en chargeant son fusil.

(A/N: Bon j'en ai marre d'écrire montagne de muscles numéro un et géant numéro deux… On n'a qu'à appeler numéro un Crasseux/Ringard et numéro deux Puant/Minable pour simplifier.)

-Merci beaucoup messieurs ! s'exclama Wendy en retrouvant son sourire "soleil".

Et jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour vérifier que Grey était toujours là, et se mit à suivre les deux bandits. Ringard et Minable se retournaient de temps à autre pour vérifier que Wendy ne s'enfuyait pas quelque part. Au bout d'un moment, Puant se retourna et lui dit :

-Eh, la mioche. Passe devant, on seras plus tranquille.

Wendy obéit, et se mit à avancer au rythme du canon pointé dans son dos. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que Grey était là pour intervenir, mais la pauvre était tellement terrifiée qu'elle craignait que les deux autres entendent ses battements de cœur.

-Hé, baisse ton arme abruti, grogna Crasseux. Tu vois pas que tu lui fais peur ?

-Ben t'as qu'à la surveiller dans ce cas.

-Euh bon ben… d'accord alors, fit Crasseux en empoignant le bras frêle de Wendy avec ses gros doigts poisseux. Aller, viens gamine. Au fait tu t'appelles comment ?

-On est pas là pour faire la conversation, rappela Puant. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de l'amener au chef.

-Ouais, t'as raison.

-De toute façon, on est déjà arrivés.

~FT~

Grey était planté devant le même stand de journaux, en "faisant semblant" de lire le même magazine depuis vingt minutes. Faire semblant voulant bien sûr dire se laisser inconsciemment absorber par le magazine en question au point d'en oublier sa mission initiale.

-Eh, regarde Happy ! s'exclama Grey devant la énième photo de l'édition _spécial Fairy Tail_ du Sorcerer. Tu trouves pas que Natsu a franchement une tête d'abruti sur celle là ? Et Gajeel est encore pire ! Et mate moi ça !

-Euh Grey ? Et Wendy ? tenta Happy.

-Ben le rose lui va bien aussi…

-Je voulais parler de la mission…

-Mince ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Erza va me trucider s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit ! Elle sont passées où ?! T'aurais pas une idée ?!

-Par là, indiqua Happy en pointant son bras en direction des quartiers mal famés.

-Oh pitié faites qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé, j'arrive les filles ! Brailla Grey en fonçant comme un dératé dans la direction indiquée par Happy.

~FT~

Après dix minutes de recherches frénétiques, il arriva juste à temps pour les voir s'engager dans une petite ruelle pas très engageante, accompagnées par deux tas de muscles à l'air pas très malin. Il se faufila discrètement jusqu'à un tonneau au coin de la rue, et repris sa filature, en gardant une distance prudente. Il faillit à nouveau faire échouer la mission pour voler au secours de Wendy quant Minable lui pointa son canon dans le dos. Mais grâce à Happy, qui dut employer toutes ses forces et son cerveau pour le retenir sans rameuter l'intégralité de Denish, Grey resta à sa place et les deux autres idiots crurent que ce n'était qu'un chat de gouttière qui passait. Heureusement pour les trois hommes, Happy, et probablement l'architecture de la ville. À force de patience et de persuasion de la part de Happy, ils réussissent à suivre Wendy, Carla et les deux autres jusqu'à leur but. Mais restait un problème : Comment suivre Wendy à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans se faire repérer ? Fallait-il juste suivre le plan d'Erza à la lettre en envoyant Happy maintenant et attendre ici ? Ou bien devait-il envoyer Happy et essayer de se faufiler discrètement à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour garder un œil sur Wendy en cas de problème ?

-À ton avis Happy, on fait quoi ? chuchota Grey. Je vous attends, où on fonce dans le tas en premier ? Qu'est-ce que ferait Natsu dans un cas pareil ?

" _Petit théâtre mental de Grey:_

 _Natsu est devant le QG, sa magie prête à être utilisée. Il fonce droit devant lui._

 _Natsu: Eh, venez vous mesurer à moi bande d'abrutis, j'suis là !_

 _Natsu explose le bâtiment entier et envoie tous les bandits valser dans le cosmos._

 _Fin du petit théâtre mental de Grey."_

-Ouais, il serait bien capable de foncer dans le tas, ce crétin. Bon, je vous attends ici.

-Aye sir ! Déclara Happy en s'envolant.

~FT~

-Oú est le patron ? Demanda Puant à la première personne qu'ils croisèrent (N/A: Lui, on va l'appeler Pedobear).

-Dans le tripot. Oh, mais qu'est-ce que vous nous ramenez là ? s'exclama Pedobear en apercevant Wendy. Une chatte et une fillette ? Bonjour choupinette, tu es perdue?

-Nouvelle recrue, grogna Puant. La chatte blanche ne compte pas.

-Je peux m'occuper d'elles si vous voulez…

-Non merci monsieur, ça ira …, déclara Wendy en reculant légèrement.

-Tais-toi la môme, on t'as pas sonné, gronda Puant. Et toi, tu les touche pas, fit-il à l'adresse de Pedobear.

Pedobear éclata de rire et regarda Wendy avec un air encore plus effrayant.

-Elle est trop mignonne… C'est bon, vous pouvez passer. A _une condition_. Je vous accompagne. Le patron vient de commencer une partie de poker, et il vaut mieux éviter de le déranger.

Puant émit un son désapprobateur mais ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre Pedobear. Pedobear ouvrit les portes du mur de gauche, et pénétra dans ledit "tripot", qui ressemblait plus à une grande salle de bal réaménagée en salle d'arcade, mais passons les détails. Il alla jusqu'au milieu de la salle et attendit le changement de banque pour chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille du présumé patron.

-Comment ça, une nouvelle recrue ? Amène-les moi, ordonna C.J Ralph d'une forte voix.

Pedobear fit alors signe à Crasseux et Puant de se rapprocher.

-On l'a trouvée en ville. Elle dit qu'elle veut nous rejoindre, expliqua Crasseux en tirant Wendy en avant.

-Elle prétend qu'elle travaillait chez Nakamura avant, ajouta Puant. Elle a peut-être des infos…

C.J Ralph leva la main pour lui signaler de se taire, et se pencha vers Wendy en lui expirant la fumée de son cigare au visage.

-Alors comme ça, t'étais une employée de Nakamura. Et tu veux rejoindre notre groupe. Pourquoi ?

-Je heu… J'ai entendu dire que… heu…

-J'attends.

-Eh bien en fait, c'est pour…

Wendy n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car un tremblement de terre vint interrompre toute activité à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ça encore ?!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Oh non, les jetons sont tous mélangés !

-J'ai même pas eu le temps de sauvegarder ma partie !

-J'étais à deux doigts de buter le boss de fin !

-J'étais en train d'exploser mon score !

-T'as pas le droit de déplacer tes pions sans lancer les dés !

-Mais j'y suis pour rien !

-Les cartes se sont mélangées !

" _C'est signé Natsu."_ Se dirent Carla et Wendy en soupirant. Enfin, c'était quand même bien qu'ils aient fait aussi vite, songea Wendy, car sinon, elle aurait dû devoir s'expliquer avec les malfrats, et elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de quel prétexte inventer. Et en effet, les filles ne tardèrent pas à entendre des cris de guerre, annonciateurs d'un typhon flamboyant à tignasse rose. Après les cris de guerre, ce fut un vent bleu qui déboula dans la pièce en soulevant Wendy dans les airs. Puis, Natsu arriva suivi de Grey, et enfin, Erza fit son apparition en explosant le mur adjacent.

-J'vous ai trouvééés ! Hurla à Natsu en balançant des poings du dragon de feu un peu partout.

-C'est sûr qu'ils étaient bien cachés, ajouta Grey.

-L'important, c'est que Wendy aille bien, remarqua Erza en changeant son armure du purgatoire pour べに さくら (N/A: beni sakura. Je parle pas japonais, mais j'apprends).

-Hé, cette tignasse rose… Un type qui brûle tout sur son passage…

-Un mage de glace…

-Et une folle furieuse qui démolit tout ce qu'elle trouve…

-Vous avez vu ce symbole sur leurs corps ?

-Ce sont…

-Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, et Titania de Fairy Tail !

-Ouais mais vous aurez pas le temps de vous extasier là-dessus ! répliqua Grey en gelant un pauvre type qui tentait de s'échapper.

-Qui c'est qu'a m'a traitée de folle furieuse ?! s'exclama Erza en détruisant la moitié des tables de jeux restantes.

-On va vous exploser ! ajouta Natsu en faisant (encore) une démonstration de la puissance de sa magie.

-Nooon !

-Pitié !

-On se rend ! On se rend !

-S'il vous plaît !

-On va se gêner… répondirent les trois en cœur.

-Au secours !

-Maman !

-On est foutus !

Pendant que la baston à sens unique se poursuivait dans la salle, Wendy observait en silence, portée par Happy et Carla. Depuis le temps qu'elle était à Fairy Tail, Wendy aurait dû être habituée à ce que toutes leurs stratégies, aussi précises soient-elles, se terminent de la même façon, mais elle avait toujours autant de mal à s'y faire.

-Euh, Natsu, je crois que ça va aller maintenant. Tu les as suffisamment amochés…, fit Happy.

-Tu veux rire ? Je me suis à peine échauffé, répondit Natsu en continuant.

-Non mais quel idiot ! s'exclama Carla. Il a déjà détruit la moitié de la salle à lui tout seul !

-Et il ne risque pas de s'arrêter de sitôt...

Après avoir continué de saccager le bâtiment jusqu'à ce que tous les bandits soient rassemblés en un petit monticule de loques, Erza appuya enfin sa lance de Yuen contre le sol et ordonna à Natsu et Grey "d'arrêter de se fritter". Les deux avaient profité de ce qu'Erza s'occupait des "finitions" pour concourir de l'ampleur des dégâts causés respectivement. Puis elle traita les deux hommes d'abrutis en leur demandant comment ils allaient faire pour se renseigner sur leur bande maintenant, pendant que Happy et Carla déposaient doucement Wendy sur la terre ferme (ou ce qui l'avait été).

-Celui-là va se faire un plaisir de nous dire tout ce qu'on veut savoir, répondit Grey avec un sourire en ramassant Pedobear par le col de son t-shirt.

-Pitié pas faire bobo, implora Pedobear.

-Pas si tu coopères, fit Erza d'un air menaçant.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez madame!

(N/A: Ça me saoule d'écrire l'interrogatoire alors on va aller directement chez le comte Nakamura. Pour ceux qui voulaient quand même savoir comment s'y est prise Erza, elle a attaché Pedobear à une chaise et sorti son armure du purgatoire. La suite est à vous.)

~FT~

-Je vois que vous avez réussi la mission, grogna A. Nakamura en lissant sa moustache. Et sans détruire la moitié de la ville pour une fois.

-On vous a même ramené un cadeau, fit Grey en désignant une poignée de bandits ligotés à même le sol.

-Tant mieux, répondit le comte. Justement il me manquait du personnel. Très bien, je vais vous payer.

Il tapa dans ses mains, et deux jeunes soubrettes s'avancèrent en tenant un coffret ouvert qu'elle tendirent en s'inclinant.

-Nous vous remercions d'avoir mis fin aux activités illicites de la ville. La récompense est à vous, récitèrent-elles d'une seule voix.

Les mages contemplèrent ébahis la petite fortune sous leur yeux pendant un moment. Chose compréhensible, vu ils n'avaient jamais reçu autant d'argent pour une mission.

-Eh bien, ne restez pas plantés là, j'ai du travail moi, s'impatienta le comte.

-C'est que… la récompense s'élevait seulement à dix-millions de joyaux monsieur, fit Erza.

-Vous pouvez aussi en recevoir neuf millions si vous voulez. Bertha, appela Nakamura en claquant des doigts.

Ladite Bertha s'avança avec un coffret deux fois plus petit que le premier.

-Euh, finalement, je crois que ça va aller, dit Erza en s'inclinant. Merci beaucoup monsieur.

-Mais oui, mais oui, de rien. Maintenant, allez-vous en avant que je ne change d'avis.

Les compagnons ne se firent pas prier et sortirent, sans oublier le coffret, et avec Erza qui traînait Natsu par son écharpe pour le faire monter dans le premier train en direction de Magnolia.

* * *

 **N/A: Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imaginais Pedobear avec la voix de Martial Le Minoux... (Roy Mustang, fma) Mais attention, pas de mauvaise interprétation, hein ?**

* * *

 **Et voilà... A partir de maintenant, je me dois d'être honnête avec vous: J'ai absolument aucun scénario pour la suite, alors tant que je l'ai pas défini, je touche plus à cette histoire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà commencé à y réfléchir et ça avance plutôt bien, alors le chapitre cinq devrais sortir un jour... Jusque là, patience et... n'oubliez pas les reviews! A bientôt!**

 **AVERTISSEMENT: Je poste plus rien tant que j'ai pas eu de reviews! Même si j'ai terminé mon histoire!**


	7. Chapitre 5

**Coucou, me revoilà! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour l'attente de presque un an, mais j'ai eu un énorme blocage concernant le développement de l'histoire, et j'ai même songé à laisser tomber cette fic. Mais maintenat me revoilà, et je fourmille de bonnes idées alors je devrais avancer beaucoup plus vite si je trouve le temps d'écrire! Et je tiens à préciser qu'en rédigeant le début du chapitre je revoyais aussi le début de Soul Eater, ce qui dvrais se ressentir dans le comportements d''Erza. Aussi, j'ai glissé des références du début de Fairy Tail dans la première partie, le premier ou la première qui les trouve me le dit dans les reviews et je lui envoie la récompense virtuelle de son choix! Et aussi je m'excuse des (très probables) possibles fautes d'ortographe. Sur ce, bonne lecture, et encore désolée d'avoir autant tardé!**

 **-L, fan de Matsuri Hino (ses dessins dégagent quelque chose... de particulier, en plus d'avoir un sacré coup de plume!)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Les six compagnons sortirent du manoir du comte Nakamura en vitesse, Erza portant sous son bras le coffret de joyaux et traînant Natsu par son écharpe d'écailles blanche.

-Bon, maintenant, direction Magnolia, fit Grey les mains dans les poches. Tu sais quand part le prochain train? demanda-t-il ensuite à l'adresse d'Erza.

-Dans environ une heure je crois, lui répondit-elle.

-On a juste le temps d'y aller, en somme…

-C'est ça, opina Erza. Mais j'aimerais quand même repasser par la ville avant…

-Pour quoi faire? demanda Wendy.

-J'ai repéré une armurerie tout à l'heure, et elle m'avait l'air vraiment très bien, répondit la mage épéiste avec l'air d'un enfant devant la vitrine d'un pâtissier. J'aimerais juste y jeter un oeil.

-C'est hors de question, répliqua aussitôt Grey. Tu y passes à chaque fois des heures. Sans compter que tu vas encore nous faire manquer le train…

-On y va, un point c'est tout! fit Erza en prenant son air et sa voix les plus effrayants. Le premier qui râle passera son voyage ligoté sur le toit du train, prévint-elle ensuite en prenant la tête du groupe.

Grâce, ou plutôt à cause de cela, plus personne n'osa protester jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient montés dans le train. Pour une fois le wagon était quasiment vide. En effet, grâce aux magnifiques katanas jumeaux à pommeau orné de dragon chinois rouge et noir acquis dans le magasin d'armes à un prix _raisonnablement_ discuté, et qu'Erza affichait fièrement à côté d'elle, quasiment aucun voyageur n'osait s'approcher. Et aux rares courageux, ou pauvres malheureux qui osaient tout de même passer à côté du groupe, Erza lançait aussitôt un regard assassin dès qu'elle les estimait un peu trop près de ses précieux "protégés". Un peu trop près signifiant bien entendu un rayon de deux mètres (c'est à dire environ la moiteé du wagon). A un moment, un enfant qui courait dans le wagon fit tomber l'un des deux sabres par mégarde en le bousculant. Les conséquences furent terribles pour le pauvre bambin terrorisé, qui passa le reste du voyage caché dans les jupes de sa mère, sous la banquette où elle était assise. Heureusement pour lui, son voyage s'arrêtait bien avant Magnolia.

Quand ils descendirent du train, Erza s'autorisa enfin à envoyer ses nouveaux bijoux dans son espace de rangement virtuel. Mais ce n'est qu'en sortant de la gare que les cinq coéquipiers s'aperçurent d'un _léger_ _détail_...

-Tiens, où est passé Natsu? s'enquit Happy en regardant autour de lui.

Aussitôt qu'il eut posé sa question, Erza se mit à suer à grosses gouttes en tremblant comme une feuille avant de tomber dans une dépression nerveuse.

-J'étais tellement distraite par mes nouvelles armes que j'en ai oublié Natsu… Pardonne-moi Natsu, je suis indigne de la position de chef…

-Mais non, ça va aller… fit Grey on-ne-peut-plus nonchalamment. On a qu'à aller le chercher…

Mais au moment où il se retourna vers la gare, le même train qui les avait ramenés repartait déjà. Ils restèrent tous les cinq sans voix un moment, à regarder le train s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce que Happy déclare:

-Bon. Ben y'a plus qu'à attendre qu'il revienne.

Et Erza de continuer sur sa lancée:

-Oh non, c'est horrible, je le sais qu'il a le mal des transports et pourtant je l'ai laissé à bord du train mais quel genre d'amie suis-je donc, je ne mérite pas de vivre!

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré? tenta Wendy.

-Grey, frappe moi s'il-te-plaît, je me sentirais mieux après.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête?!

~Plus tard~

Une fois qu'Erza eut actionné la manette d'urgence pour arrêter le train et que Carla, Grey et Happy furent partis récupérer Natsu, qui était littéralement liquéfié, l'équipe put enfin rentrer à la guilde.

-Franchement Happy, comment t'as pu m'oublier, c'est dégueulasse! Je croyais qu'on étais amis! fit Natsu en croisant les bras comme un gamin qui boude.

-Désolé, j'ai pas assuré…

-Ne t'en prends pas à Happy, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui t'ai oublié, avoua Erza de façon dramatique. Tu peux me frapper si tu veux.

-Hein, et puis quoi encore?!

-Au fait Erza, tu as bien le coffret contenant la récompense? demanda Grey soudain inquiet à l'idée de voir une énième récompense s'envoler au loin.

-C'est moi qui l'ai répondit Wendy en souriant.

-Tant mieux. On va enfin pouvoir…

-Se concentrer sur la recherche du Lucy! s'exclama Natsu.

-Dis, tu pourrais pas laisser les gens terminer leurs phrases, non?! répliqua Grey.

-Ben quoi, ça t'agace?

-Tu m' cherches, c'est ça?!

-J'y peux rien si tu t'énerves tout seul…

-Ma parole, t'es vraiment…

-Ça suffit vous deux! intervint Erza en prenant la tête des deux (demeurés) garçons pour les cogner l'une contre l'autre. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer.

-Désolés, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Le reste du chemin jusqu'à la guilde se passa dans le silence. Personne ne voulait plus ouvrir la bouche, et ce pour diverses raisons. Grey et Natsu se faisaient la tête pour ne rien changer, Erza était plongée dans ses pensées, et Wendy… avait just l'air gaie, tandis que les deux exceeds ne trouvaient rien à dire pour meubler le silence. Et quand ils ouvrirent les portes de la guilde, ce fut… l'effervescence habituelle qui les accueillis.

-Décidément, c'est toujours aussi bruyant ici, commenta Carla et Wendy se contenta de sourire.

Elle traversèrent la guilde avec Erza pour aller s'asseoir au comptoir.

-Alors, cette mission? s'enquit joyeusement Mirajane en essuyant un verre.

-Un jeu d'enfant, répondit calmement Erza.

-Et pour une fois, on a eu toute la récompense, fit gaiement Wendy.

-Tant mieux. Vous arrivez juste à temps, je viens de faire un gâteau. Vous en voulez?

Elle restèrent toutes les trois à échanger des banalités au bar, tandis que Natsu et Happy s'offraient un festin pour quatre personnes et que Grey... Grey se faisait harceler par Jubia pour "être parti sans avoir prévenu cette pauvre Jubia". Et évidemment, il finit par se déshabiller inconsciemment, pour se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Cana immédiatement. Tout se passait bien en somme. Cela continua pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un tabouret qui volait à proximité, suivi de la voix de Natsu, dirige leurs pensées ailleurs.

-Répète ce que t'as dit?!

-Grand malade, et j'ajouterai même grand malade pyromane, répondit Grey les bras croisés.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le grand malade?

-Non, quoi?

-J'vais te refaire le portrait moi!

-Eh ben vas-y, je t'attends.

-Tu vas voir!

Et s'ensuivit évidemment un corps à corps vivement encouragé par les autres mages (notamment Jubia et les chasseurs de dragons).

-Ils me fatiguent…, soupira Erza d'un air excédé.

-Tu ne vas pas les arrêter?

-Il faut savoir se comporter en adulte et rester calme même dans les situations les plus critiques, raisonna Erza en buvant calmement son thé. Et surtout ne pas s'énerver…

Cependant, au bout de cinq minutes de vacarme insupportable, elle finit par bondir de son tabouret pour aller chercher les deux idiots responsables de ce cirque.

-C'est pas bientôt fini oui? s'exclama-t-elle en tabassant tour à tour Natsu et Grey avant de finalement disparaître dans la mêlée.

Pendant ce temps, chez EvilCorporation&Co...

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu me dis?

L'être réitéra son chuchotement. Les sourcils de l'homme se haussèrent d'étonnement.

-Comment ça? Mais c'est bien… Merci beaucoup, fit Cobra en grattant le menton du serpent.

Ce dernier siffla pour marquer son appréciation. (N/A: Je supporte pas ces bestioles, rien que d'imaginer la scène me met mal à l'aise… Alors vous le verrez pas beaucoup ce rampant ailé).

-Hé, Midnight! appela ensuite le charmeur de serpents. Y'a du nouveau.

Midnight arqua un sourcil interrogateur à cette interpellation. Cobra vint lui rapporter mot pour mot ce que venait de lui siffler le serpent (N/A: Non, ce n'est pas Cubelios).

-Denish tu dis? Et ils ne s'en sont _pas encore_ aperçus? Je vois, sourit-il.

" _Alors cela me laisse le temps de…_ "

-Au fait, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais faire, lui signala Cobra. Il serait peut-être temps, non? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d' _elle_?

-Je vous le dirai en temps voulu. En attendant, contentez-vous de suivre mes ordres. Et fait attention à ce que Angel ne s'approche pas d'elle, j'aimerais autant qu'il ne lui arrive rien pour l'instant.

-A vos ordres, _chef_ , soupira Cobra de manière légèrement excédée tandis que ledit chef s'éloignait.

~FT~

-Eh bien, je vois que tu es enfin réveillée, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Lucy sursauta et tourna la tête si vite qu'elle en eu mal à la nuque. Son expression passa de la surprise à la haine et au mépris quand elle vit qui se tenait à l'entrée de sa "chambre".

-Toi, lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Midnight avança d'un pas dans la pièce, affichant son éternel air moqueur.

-Cela fait maintenant trois jours que tu es ici. Tu n'en a pas marre de dormir continuellement?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?! s'exclama Lucy.

-Tu as la mémoire courte, on dirait, fit Midnight en s'approchant du lit. As-tu déjà oublié l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir en m'emprisonnant dans l'horloge infinie? Sans compter que je n'ai toujours pas pu régler mes comptes d'il y a sept ans...

-Et tu compte y arriver en me gardant ici peut-être? Natsu et les autres finiront bien par venir me chercher, ce n'est qu'une question de temps!

Midnight laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

-Que de naïveté, c'est décidément affligeant… Désolé de te le dire, mais tes chers camarades ne sont pas prêts de te trouver… En ce moment même, ils doivent être en train de s'amuser joyeusement, en pensant que tu es avec eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?!

-Allons, tu n'as pas une petite idée? Je te croyais plus intelligente, se moqua Midnight avant de se pencher vers elle. Je vais te dire pourquoi ils ne viendront pas de sitôt.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux en entendant son explication, avant que son visage ne reprenne l'expression de la colère.

-Tu ne nous auras pas deux fois avec le même piège! s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, fit le mage noir en quittant la pièce. Mais je me résignerai déjà si j'étais toi…

-Attends! appela Lucy. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu comptais faire de moi!

-Tu verras bien, lâcha Midnight avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

 **Quatre pages au total, si j'ai bien compté! (je sais, vu le temps que j'ai mis, y'a pas de quoi être fière... Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non?) Pitié, pas me tuer tout de suite!**

 ***cours se cacher derrière Erza* N'oublliez pas les reviews, et à très bientôt cette fois! (Si j'insiste autant sur ce point c'est parce que les reviews nous permettent de savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs, pour nous améliorer en fonction des critiques qu'on reçoit. Alors s'il-vous-plaît, si vous avez aimé, si vous avez des suggestions, des remarques, des critiques, si vous pensez que quelque chose pourrait être amélioré, surtout, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire en cliquant sur le bouton "review", c'est vraiment très important pour moi! Merci d'avance!)**

 ***retourne dans sa dimension extraterrestre à la recherche de 1Q84* ( _1Q84, Haruki Murakami._ C'est un super bouquin, je le conseille vivement)**


	8. Chapitre 6

_**Coucou me revoilà, et assez rapidement cette fois. Pour une fois je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, alors bonne lecture! J'espère que**_ ** _ç_** _ **a vous plaira.**_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Natsu était pour une fois assis au bar de la guilde, une chope de ce qui aurait aussi bien pu être de la bière que de la lave en fusion à la main. Et Happy était lui assis sur le bar, grignotant un poisson tout en essayant de réconforter son ami.

-Aller Natsu, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Erza oui ou non? Nous devons attendre pour être sûrs qu'elle n'est pas partie en voyage. Ça sert à rien de faire la tête.

-Et pourquoi elle partirait sans nous prévenir, hein?

-Peut-être qu'elle n'en a pas eu le temps, répéta Happy pour au moins la quatrième fois depuis le début de la journée. Tu sais bien qu'elle est quand même très désordonnée, à chaque fois qu'on vient chez elle c'est le bazar.

Évidemment, c'était les deux camarades qui mettaient systématiquement l'appartement de leur coéquipière en désordre quand ils s'invitaient chez elle par effraction, mais Happy possédant une mémoire semblable à un ciel clair ou le vent chasse le moindre nuage, pour eux c'était bien sûr Lucy qui ne savait pas tenir une maison.

-Ouais, c'est clair, bougonna Natsu toujours effondré sur le comptoir. Mais elle part jamais sans nous le dire d'habitude… Et puis il y avait cette odeur bizarre dans son appart', je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle était avec quelqu'un avant de partir…

-Peut-être que ce quelqu'un est venu la chercher pour lui dire qu'on l'attendait en urgence…, suggéra Happy.

-Ou peut-être bien qu'elle a un amoureux, fit Mirajane avec un grand sourire en apparaissant soudainement devant eux.

Natsu et Happy la regardèrent tous les deux avec un mélange d'ébahissement et d'incrédulité mêlé d'une pointe de soupçon.

-Depuis quand elle aurait un amoureux? fit Natsu, l'air plus que méfiant face au sourire radieux de la barmaid.

-Et surtout, qui pourrait bien vouloir d'elle? ajouta Happy tout en entamant un deuxième poisson. Vu son caractère, elle a dû avoir du mal à trouver…

-Où bien alors, il doit être tellement désespéré que c'était la seule option qui lui restait, pouffa Natsu.

-Non non, impossible, même quelqu'un de désespéré n'irait pas jusque là, raisonna Happy en agitant sa patte devant lui.

-Vous avez de la chance que Lucy ne soit pas là tous les deux, intervint Erza qui était assise à côté d'eux.

Les deux garçons firent un bond de deux mètres en arrière en poussant une exclamation de surprise.

-Erza!

-Depuis quand t'es là?!

-Depuis le début, répondit-elle en portant une tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Le calme plana pendant quelques instants, puis elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard obliqua brusquement en direction des deux camarades en prenant un air meurtrier.

-Je vous préviens, si jamais vous songez à partir à la recherche de Lucy sans prévenir personne, préparez-vous à en subir les conséquences! menaça-t-elle avec une expression lourde de sens.

-B-b-bien compris! s'exclamèrent Natsu et Happy en la considérant d'un air terrifié tandis qu'elle continuait de boire tranquillement son thé.

Durant toute l'altercation, Mirajane n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, conservant son éternel air jovial. (A/N: C'est parfois à se demander si elle est vraiment humaine...) La menace d'Erza flotta dans l'air encore quelque instants, avant que celle-ci ne lève la tête vers la barmaid.

-Mirajane, tu veux bien m'apporter un fraisier s'il-te-plaît?

-Un gâteau ou une part?

-Une part seulement. Mais si tu pouvais aussi me faire un gâteau à emporter…

-Tout de suite, sourit Mirajane en se dirigeant vers ce qui était probablement les cuisines de la guilde. (N/A: Je me suis toujours demandée où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien tout préparer…?)

Elle revint à peine dix minutes plus tard et posa une assiette devant Erza en annonçant:

-Tes gâteaux sont déjà dans le four.

-Je te remercie. Puis-je savoir où vous allez? demanda ensuite la mage en armure aux deux amis qui espéraient s'en aller en douce pendant qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à eux.

Ils se figèrent sur place et lui adressèrent un grand sourire nerveux.

-N-nulle part, on allait juste faire un tour, tenta Natsu de façon pas très convaincante.

-O-Ouais! ajouta Happy, tout aussi peu crédible.

-Vous restez ici, ordonna Erza.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour ramener les deux fuyards au bar et pour qu'ils se vautrent à leur places précédentes en gémissant un "d'accord" très faible. Mirajane se contenta de sourire en les resservant tandis qu'ils déprimaient à propos de la journée qui commençait à peine et de l'absence de leur camarade qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

* * *

-C'est _ça_ le plan génial que tu as mis deux semaines à élaborer? demanda Cobra en haussant un sourcil incrédule.

Au lieu de répondre, Midnight se contenta de lui renvoyer son expression, lui demandant de développer.

-C'est pas que je veuille mettre en doute ta stratégie, mais tu crois sérieusement que le même plan va fonctionner deux fois d'affilée? Moi, ça me paraît un peu risqué.

-Tu as une meilleure idée? demanda Midnight en le regardant de haut.

-Quand même, remarqua Angel. Ça ne fait que trois mois qu'on a essayé de prendre possession de l'horloge infinie. Ça n'est pas un tout petit peu trop récent?

-Sans compter que si le conseil apprend ça, on risque de retourner aussi sec en prison, ajouta Racer.

Midnight regarda les quatre autres membres de sa guilde, l'air excédé. Il venait enfin de les informer de ce qu'ils allaient faire, principalement à cause des questions répétées de Cobra, et de l'humeur irritable d'Angel (n'oublions pas que Lucy lui avait déjà imposé une défaite écrasante, tout en gagnant ses clés pour l'avoir battue sept ans plus tôt, elle était donc particulièrement opposée à ce que "cette gamine" reste trop longtemps avec eux).

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, fit remarquer Midnight pour couper court à toutes leurs protestations.

-Il n'empêche que Sawyer et Sorano ont raison, et que même si on aimerait bien régler nos comptes avec Fairy Tail, aucun de nous n'a spécialement envie de passer à nouveau sept ans ou plus en prison, rétorqua Cobra les bras croisés. Surtout que le conseil ne doit pas découvrir qu'on se cache, ça nous créerait encore plus d'ennuis.

-Évidemment, je me suis déjà occupé des formalités, répondit Midnight en posant un document sur la table ronde autour de laquelle les trois autres étaient assis.

Ils se penchèrent pour le lire.

-Attends un peu, c'est là-bas que tu as envoyé Richard? demanda Cobra après avoir lu le papier.

Midnight acquiesça et repris le document.

-Il est bien plus utile là-bas. Et en parlant de ça, j'aimerais vous attribuer quelques tâches. Sawyer, tu iras régulièrement lui tenir compagnie. Tu lui transmettra mes ordres et tu nous rapportera tout ce qui te semble important.

-Compris.

-Erik, tu surveilles la constellationiste, et tu me rapportes tout ce qu'elle pourra dire. Mais pas de familiarités avec elle, compris?

-Qui aurais envie de discuter avec cette blonde?

(N/A: J'ai aucun préjugé envers les personnes blondes ou à faible pigmentation, promis!)

-Et moi je fais quoi? demanda Angel en levant la main.

-Tu penses pouvoir contrôler Gemini à nouveau?

-Et puis quoi encore? Les esprits n'obéissent qu'à la personne avec qui ils sont sous contrat, je te rappelle. Et ils sont d'autant plus fidèles s'ils sont au service de cette cruche.

-Alors tu garderas ses clés, ordonna Midnight en lui tendant le trousseau en cuir brun de Lucy. Et j'aimerais aussi que tu trouves un bracelet anti-magie, pour empêcher ses esprits de franchir leur porte.

-Pourquoi elle garde pas juste sa chaîne?

-Parce qu'elle va passer son temps à se plaindre sinon, répondit Cobra blasé.

-Mais si on lui met juste un bracelet, elle ne risque pas de l'enlever?

-Je te rappelle que ce genre de dispositif ne s'enlève qu'avec une clé…

-Bien, fit Midnight pour couper court à toute discussion inutile. Maintenant que tout est clair, je compte sur vous pour vous tenir à vos postes.

-A vos ordres chef, répondirent les trois autres plus ou moins enthousiastes.

* * *

Lucy était occupée à… comparer les nuances de brun entre les lattes du plafond (N/A: si, si j'vous jure que ça occupe quand on s'ennuie! J'ai testé), quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Aussitôt, elle se redressa et se mit sur la défensive, tandis que la personne ouvrait la porte sans avoir reçu de réponse. Elle s'attendait à voir à nouveau Midnight, mais ce fut Cobra qui apparut dans l'entrée. Sur le moment, elle fut si surprise de voir quelqu'un d'autre que le mage noir qu'elle en oublia de réagir. Mais elle reprit vite ses esprits et se remit en position de défense.

-Du calme, lança Cobra avec un rictus dans la voix. Je vais pas te faire de mal… Du moins pas si tu restes tranquille.

Lucy eut un léger mouvement de recul face à la menace et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que le charmeur de serpents s'approchait d'elle.

-T'inquiètes pas, je viens juste te mettre ça, fit-il en lui montrant le bracelet qu'Angel était allée acheter quelques instants plus tôt.

Lucy se raidit et se prépara à se défendre mais lui tendit tout de même son poignet entravé. Elle pourrait toujours lui envoyer un coup de pied dans la figure si jamais il tentait quelque chose. Pour l'instant, mieux valait rester tranquille tant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de façon de s'échapper, c'était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas empirer sa situation. Et puis, pourquoi ce n'était pas plutôt Midnight qui venait? Soudain, Cobra émit un ricanement.

-Effectivement, mieux vaut pour toi de rester tranquille. Et je te souhaite bonne chance pour trouver un moyen de t'échapper d'ici.

Lucy sursauta avant de pousser un juron tout bas. Elle avait oublié que ce satané chasseur de dragon pouvait aussi lire dans les pensées.

-C'est drôle j'aurais pensé que tu avais un vocabulaire plus soigné, _mademoiselle_ _Heartfilia_ , se moqua Cobra en exagérant le "mademoiselle ". Midnight m'a chargé de te surveiller. J'imagine que tu comprends pourquoi, maintenant.

-Il veut savoir exactement tout ce que je fais sans avoir besoin de me surveiller constamment, répondit sombrement Lucy.

-Exact, fit Cobra en se redressant. Tu es moins stupide que je le pensais. Il m'a aussi demander de lui transmettre toutes tes demandes, alors si tu en as, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Et n'essaye pas de me cacher quoi que ce soit, c'est inutile avec moi, ajouta-t-il avant de croiser les bras.

Lucy le regarda un moment en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance à Cobra?

-T'en fais pas c'est pas un piège. On n'y gagnerait rien dans ta situation actuelle. Alors? Je suis sûr que tu t'ennuies, il n'y a strictement rien à faire dans cette pièce.

" _Il marque un point_ " se dit Lucy. Même si elle s'amusait à les contredire au maximum, elle ne pouvait nier que cette pièce ennuierait même un mort. La personne qui l'avait meublée avait dû passer des heures à se demander de quelle façon la rendre plus ennuyeuse encore qu'un cachot isolé du reste du monde. C'en devenait presque de l'art.

-Très bien, finit-elle par répondre. Dans ce cas, j'aimerais une plume, un parchemin et de l'encre, demanda-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

-Rien d'autre?

-Non.

-Très bien, je lui dirais, acquiesça Cobra avant de sortir. À plus tard.

Il referma la porte, et Lucy se retrouva de nouveau seule, à contempler le ciel uniformément gris depuis la fenêtre. L'automne approchait à grands pas. Soudainement, elle se dit qu'elle avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis son enlèvement. Quelle heure était-il? Combien de jours s'étaient-ils réellement écoulés depuis qu'on l'avait amenée ici? " _J'aurais dû lui demander une montre_ " se dit-elle amèrement.

* * *

A mesure que le soir approchait, la guilde se vida de plus en plus, la plupart des mages rentrant chez eux ou trouvant une mission à accomplir. Mais Natsu et Happy avaient à peine bougé de leur place depuis le matin. Ou plutôt, Natsu était resté affalé sur le comptoir jusqu'à ce que la faim le distraie une bonne heure, le temps de faire un festin pour trois avec Grey, puis était retourné à sa place précédente quand ce dernier lui avait proposé de l'accompagner sur une mission de courte durée, pour ne plus se lever.

-Natsu, on devrait peut-être rentrer maintenant, proposa Happy quand le ciel prit une lueur dorée. C'est pas d'attendre ici qui va faire avancer les choses, tu sais?

-Mouais…, bougonna Natsu en retour. Mais si on rentre, on saura pas quand elle revient…

-Pour l'instant, on ne sait même pas où elle est. Et puis, rien ne nous dit qu'elle va venir ici dès son retour… Si tu veux l'attendre, tu ferais mieux d'aller chez elle…

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Erza qui venait juste d'arriver derrière eux. Peut-être qu'on trouvera d'autres indices en cherchant son appartement.

-Je viens avec vous, déclara aussitôt Grey.

-Vous êtes déjà rentrés? s'étonna Happy.

-On devait juste rattraper un animal rare qui s'était échappé d'un cirque, répondit Erza. C'était facile.

-Vous voulez aller chez Lucy? demanda Wendy en s'approchant du groupe.

-On pense pouvoir trouver des indices, répéta Erza. Tu viens avec nous?

-Eh bien…

-Sur quoi vous voulez trouver des indices? fit une voix courroucée derrière eux.

Les quatre amis (plus deux chats) se retournèrent avec surprise pour voir…

-LUCY?!

* * *

 ** _Et voilà! La suite contre… Je sais pas moi… Disons cinq reviews? Et si elles sont constructives, je baisse le niveau à trois reviews! Aller, je sais que vous pouvez le faire! (C'est très important pour nous les auteurs, ça nous permet de savoir si l'histoire vaut oui ou non la peine d'être continuée et comment on peut l'améliorer. Alors s'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi (sincèrement) ce que vous en pensez. Un grand merci d'avance!) Et merci à_ TheFandomTrash _de m'avoir donné l'idée pour la situation de Lucy! À plus!_**

 ** _PS: Si vous savez pas quoi regarder en ce moment, je peux vous conseiller psycho-pass (juste génial et bonne vf pour ceux qui connaissent pas encore. Par contre,_ légèrement _violent et sanglant, déconseillé aux moins de_ _douze_ (quatorze) _ans .) Une autre série qui n'a rien à voir mais est totalement délirante, Blood Blockade Battlefront (Kekkai Sensen). Les deux sont bien, mais Psycho-pass est mieux. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, maintenant!_**

 ** _PPS: Oubliez pas les cinq reviews, où je mets pas la suite. Je descends à trois si je les trouve suffisamment constructives._**

 ** _PPPS: Je suis sérieuse._**

 ** _PPPPS: Je vous lâche avec les post-scriptum. Bye!_**


	9. Chapitre 7

**Bon, après encore une longue attente, voici enfin venu le chapitre 7! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'essayerai d'y répondre ce week-end. En attendant, quand un chapitre mets longtemps à sortir, vous pouvez aller consulter mon profil, j'y annonce quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre à une histoire. Et sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

-LUCY?!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

-Où est-ce que t'étais?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-C'était rien de grave au moins?

-Pourquoi t'as pas laissé de message?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir sans rien nous dire?!

-Désolée les amis, s'excusa Lucy avec un sourire gêné. On m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un souci avec le testament de mon père, et j'ai du partir tout de suite pour régler les formalités avec le notaire. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

-L'important, c'est que tu ailles bien, déclara Erza en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lucy.

-Oui, répondit celle-ci tout bas, une drôle de lueur passant soudain dans son regard.

Mais seul Natsu parut remarquer quelque chose.

-Alors comme ça, vous vouliez aller chez moi pendant que j'étais absente? fit-elle ensuite en fronçant les sourcils, regardant Happy et Natsu d'un air accusateur.

-Désolés! s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux en se prosternant devant elle. On te jure que ça partait d'une bonne intention!

Lucy sourit tendrement à leur action, et ils se rendirent aussitôt compte de compte de leur ridicule.

-Bref, toussota Natsu pour cacher sa gêne. C'est super que tu sois de retour, on commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Pour fêter ça, tu nous inviterais pas chez toi?

-Ouais! surenchérit Happy. J'apporterai même du poisson grillé!

-Hors de question! Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est la nourriture! s'écria Lucy en croisant les bras.

-Aller quoi, sois sympa!

-Non, c'est non!

Et ils continuèrent à se disputer ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Erza finisse par assommer Natsu pour "le calmer". Lucy put enfin rentrer chez elle, raccompagnée par ses coéquipiers. Une fois arrivés en face de son appartement, elle essaya pendant un moment de bien leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait personne chez elle, mais elle finit bien évidemment par perdre le combat et dut s'incliner pendant que toute l'équipe s'installait tranquillement dans son petit appartement. Et bien évidemment, ce fut elle qui dut assurer le service. Wendy vint quand même l'aider, pour se faire pardonner d'être venue dans l'habitation contre l'accord de sa propriétaire, et après avoir quand même fait une fête aux frais de la personne célébrée, ils finirent tous par s'endormir chez elle, comme si de rien n'était.

~FT~

Lucy fut tirée de ses réflexions par trois coups secs frappés à la porte. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et se prépara à accueillir Midnight, ou n'importe quelle personne désagréable. Mais ce fut Cobra qui entra.

-Je viens t'apporter ce que tu avais demandé, annonça-t-il sans préambule et déposa son paquet sur la petite table de chevet. Il devrait y avoir une dizaine de parchemins.

-Merci, lâcha Lucy du bout des lèvres en évitant tout contact visuel.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il reparte aussitôt, mais au lieu de cela, il resta planté là à la regarder, l'air profondément blasé. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, mais au bout de deux minutes la gêne devint insupportable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! demanda-t-elle de manière légèrement exaspérée.

-Tu ne veux rien d'autre?

-Non merci, répondit-elle en détournant catégoriquement le tête.

-Comme tu voudras, fit Cobra et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Lucy regarda les affaires qu'il avait apporté. Il y avait effectivement une petite liasse de parchemins, ainsi que deux plumes - de haute qualité remarqua-t-elle - et un grand pot d'encre. Tout en prenant l'une des plumes pour la regarder de plus près, elle se demanda ce qui avait pu causer un tel changement d'attitude chez Midnight. D'abord il l'enlevait pour la séquestrer ici et se moquait d'elle, puis il la traitait presque comme une invitée, accédant à ses requêtes et allant même jusqu'à dévoiler sa stratégie. Tout cela était très étrange. Et même si elle ne doutait pas que son équipe finirait par se rendre compte du stratagème et par la trouver, il fallait bien qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'occuper en attendant. C'est ainsi qu'elle trempa le bout de sa plume dans l'encre et commença à couvrir le parchemin de caractères noirs.

Quand Cobra revint trois heures plus tard pour lui apporter son repas, il la trouva complètement absorbée par ce qu'elle écrivait. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer son attention.

-Tu t'amuses bien on dirait, commenta-t-il en la fixant du regard.

Lucy s'empressa alors de retourner les pages qu'elle avait déjà remplies pour l'empêcher de les lire, et sentit le rouge lui monter légèrement aux joues.

-Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait grand chose d'autre à faire ici, rétorqua-t-elle pour masquer sa gêne.

-Mhm, fit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au paquet de parchemins qu'il avait apporté plus tôt.

Il ne s'était écoulé que trois heures depuis qu'il était venu, mais leur quantité avait considérablement diminué.

-Tu aimes écrire? s'enquit-il en déposant le plateau sur la petite table qui avait l'air de servir à tout.

Lucy hésita un instant avant de lui répondre. À quoi cela lui servait-il de le savoir? Mais en même temps, qu'y perdait-elle? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait lui mentir.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup, répondit-elle. J'écris même un livre.

-J'aurais jamais pensé...

Un silence malaisé s'installa entre eux.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Midnight m'a emmenée ici? finit par demander Lucy après un moment.

-Va savoir, répondit Cobra en haussant les épaules. J'arrive pas à lire ses pensées… Et il veut rien dire non plus, même en dormant...

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce que le charmeur de serpents venait de lui dire. Elle imaginait mal Midnight parler dans son sommeil.

-En tout cas...

-Cobra, interrompit une voix froide.

Les deux interlocuteurs se tournèrent en direction de la porte, pour voir Midnight se tenir à l'entrée. Et il n'avait pas l'air ravi de les voir discuter ainsi. Cobra comprit immédiatement le message subliminal qui lui était adressé et sortit sans se faire prier. Midnight le regarda partir puis s'approcha de Lucy, l'air sombre.

-N'espère même pas sortir d'ici…, murmura-t-il en lui attrapant le menton. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un joli minois que tu vas pouvoir lui demander tout ce que tu veux. Et ne comptes pas trop sur tes chers _amis_ pour venir te sauver cette fois... Une fois qu'ils seront tombés dans mon piège, je m'occuperais de toi… Et tu regretteras le jour où tu m'as humilié avec l'horloge infinie.

" _C'est donc ça…_ " se dit soudainement Lucy.

-N'oublies pas qu'on vous a déjà battus deux fois par le passé, rappela Lucy. Et ils n'hésiterons pas à recommencer dès qu'ils m'auront trouvée!

Midnight émit alors une sorte de ricanement.

-Et toi, tu oublies que nous avons désormais l'avantage sur vous. Mes illusions sont parfaites, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont se rendre compte de quelque chose? Regarde la vérité en face. Tant que tu es ici, tu es entièrement à ma merci. Et tant que tes amis seront occupés par mon illusion, ils ne penseront pas un instant que tu puisses être ici…

Lucy, déterminée à lui tenir tête, soutint son regard.

-Ils le sauront tôt ou tard. Le conseil finira bien par remarquer que vous avez quitté vos cellules…

A ces mots, le rictus de Midnight s'élargit encore plus. Il lui lâcha le menton et prit du recul pour la regarder de haut.

-Comment ça? Je ne te l'avais pas dit? Ah vraiment, quel hôte minable je fais…, fit-il ironiquement.

-Me dire quoi? demanda Lucy, se sentant soudain légèrement inquiète.

-Le conseil… Nous a rendu notre liberté… En échange d'un service. Et ils se sont engagés à abandonner toutes les charges retenues contre nous, répondit Midnight avec un sourire glacial.

L'annonce eu sur Lucy l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein ventre. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc de la surprise, et ce fut comme si ses pensées s'arrêtaient net dans sa tête.

-M-Mais comment… En échange de quoi…, parvint-elle à articuler.

-Tu aimerais bien savoir hein? Eh bien dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à deviner, lança Midnight avant de sortir de la pièce avec son caractéristique rire moqueur.

~FT~

-Lucyyyy! s'exclama Happy en volant vers elle à toute vitesse.

Lucy se détourna du bar ou elle discutait avec Mirajane juste à temps pour freiner le félin bleu.

-Oui?

-Natsu a trouvé une mission! On part pour Crocus ce soir!

-Ah...

Devant le manque de réaction, Happy se rapprocha de son visage.

-Ça ne te fait pas plaisir?

-Eh bien… Je ne me sens pas trop en forme aujourd'hui, fit Lucy en baissant les yeux. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi, allez-y. Je vous accompagnerai la prochaine fois.

-Tu es malade?

-Mais non, j'aimerais juste me reposer un peu après mon voyage, sourit-elle.

-Mais on peut pas partir sans toi!

-Happy, fit Lucy en lui tenant le visage entre les deux mains. Vous avez besoin de la prime. Vous ne pouvez pas m'attendre pour gagner votre salaire. Alors vous allez y aller, moi je vais vous attendre ici, et quand vous reviendrez, je vous accompagnerai sur la prochaine mission. D'accord?

-T'es sûre?

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

-Bon d'accord, fit Happy dépité en repartant vers Natsu.

Mirajane fixa Lucy, surprise. Ceci n'était pas dans les manières de son amie. Lucy s'aperçut de l'étonnement de Mirajane, et redirigea son attention vers la barmaid.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ton voyage? C'est la première fois que Happy t'obéit sans protester…

-Ah bon? fit Lucy en inclinant la tête sur le côté. J'ai pas l'impression… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout, sourit-elle pour que Mirajane lâche le sujet.

La barmaid le lui rendit, et enchaîna sur une série de questions à propos du prétendu voyage, auxquelles Lucy répondit en riant gaiement.

* * *

 **Si il y a quoi que ce soit, une idée, une remarque que vous voulez m'indiquer, les reviews sont faites pour ça. Et aussi pour nous dire si vous aimez ou pas. Alors soyez pas timides, et lâchez un commentaire! A la prochaine fois! -Auteur L, dingue de Turandot.**


End file.
